


Omne Trium Perfectum

by machinea



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, General, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinea/pseuds/machinea
Summary: ✿Spoilers for Act 5.For it's us against the world.





	1. Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> ※Spoilers for Act 5, all chapters. Don't want to be spoiled? Then don't read.
> 
> More repostings from privatter. Mostly ChikaHiso. Might be hard to understand if you haven't read all of Act 5 yet, but pretty easy to figure out.
> 
> ✿machi

“I’m back.” He stepped into the apartment, slipping his heavy coat off and hanging it over his arm as he pulled his wet shoes off. Silence greeted him back as he expected.

Leaning the dripping umbrella by the adjacent wall, he glanced over to the balcony, sighing with a grimace as he spotted his roommate sat slumped over at the small breakfast table just by the sliding doors.

Judging from the way he was facing, Chikage deduced the man was observing the rainy landscape before drifting off to sleep. He shook his head.

“Narcolept...,” he cursed under his breath, walking over. “If you get sick during this assignment, I’ll kill you personally.” 

There was no response, not that he expected one. He let out another sigh, this one more resigned.

Tugging a shrepa blanket from the nearby couch, he flung it over the still sleeping man, basically tucking him into his chair before taking a seat for himself. He stared at all the mission papers messily strewn out on the table.

“Hey, idiot, you’re in front of a window; don’t leave important documents out for everyone to see,” he spat venomously, collecting everything into their appropriate folders.

Not even a stir came from the heavy sleeper as he set the papers straight.

“Wake up already,” he placed a hand on Hisoka’s head, ruffling his hair.

“... Warm...” It was muffled and quiet, but Chikage could hear it clear as day.

He frowned, but still, he held his hand unmoving, sighing once more before turning his head towards the same rainy sky Hisoka was looking at.

“Yeah, yeah...”


	2. Sweet Tooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  ✿machi

“The cute girl working in the lobby gave me these.”

He stared at the box of chocolate-covered marshmallows sprinkled with gold dust. They shimmered even in the dullness of the hotel lights, dots of yellow reflected in his pistachio eye.

He had been reviewing papers on the target when the four-eyes walked in, pulling the box out of his coat pocket and grabbing a handful of random files from the countertop before settling down on the couch behind him.

“Now you’re giving them to me...?” He questioned, not moving in his seat at the kitchen bar as he shuffling everything back in place with muted annoyance.

“Mmh? I thought you liked sweets or something,” Chikage called back, not looking up from what he was reading.

“I don’t mind them, but...” Hisoka picked up the box, looking into the clear plastic top.

“I’m not taking them back to August; I have enough in my carry-on, so just eat them.” It was clear the man wasn’t taking no for an answer.

Sighing with resolve, he popped the box open, picking up a piece and squeezing it lightly. He took a bite into the chocolate side, the fluffy yet firm texture melting in his mouth. The gold dust was not sandy as he had expected but like sugar, though tasteless.

“Mm, it’s not bad...” 

“Oh? I’m glad.”

He turned his head to glance over at the seated man, the statement a bit odd to him, but he shrugged off the bemused feeling.

✿

He looked at the box in his hand, white, gold, and dark brown filling the inside.

“... What is this...?” He asked, confused by the odd gesture.

“It’s marshmallows,” the spectated man answered back, thrusting the box towards him again. “You know, the ones I got you that one time.”

Hisoka grabbed the box, tired of the shoving in his face. Then he smiled slyly. “I thought the cute girl working in the lobby gave you those...”

Ignoring the heat creeping over his cheeks, Chikage grimaced. “Oh, shut it, aren’t you supposed to have amnesia?”

“Whatever you say...,” he waved away as he opened the box, still keeping his smirk.


	3. For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  ✿machi

“December!” The man smiled, holding up a tin can as the person he called turned in his seat to look at him. “Look what we found while scouting. Tada!” He popped the top open, revealing a wrapped package of baked gingerbread men. They were sparsely decorated with no icing or sugar, but those were the ones Hisoka liked the most.

“Don’t say ‘we’ and lump me into this.” The taller man standing close by grimaced and pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose, death stare made more intense under the tinted lenses.

“Huh? You’re the one who pointed them out, April!” August turned his head towards him as he let Hisoka reach for the package to open.

“Hush.” 

It was August’s time to grimace, sighing loudly before giving up. “Whatever.” He turned his attention back to Hisoka, who was happily eating away. “Are they good, December?” He smiled as he took a seat next to the man, grabbing a cookie for himself and taking a bite.

“Hmmh! They are! Have one, April!” He presented the box to the spectacled man who shook his head.

“You know I don’t like sweets.”

August frowned. “Too bad, more for us then. Right, December?” He leaned forwards and directed his smile at the man besides him. “Oh, you have some crumbs on your face.” He reached the corner of Hisoka’s mouth, brushing off some gingerbread residue with a thumb.

Hisoka purred at the soft touch, enjoying the man’s warmth on his cold skin. “... Feels good...”

“Heh, December, your face is so puffy and soft; you’re becoming a marshmallow,” August giggled as he moved to pinch the man’s cheeks, tugging and squishing them in amusement.

Chikage sighed, reluctantly crashing on the other free seat next to Hisoka and folding his arms as he leaned back. “You two fool around too much.”

“Haha! Well, that’s what families do,” August laughed at the statement and took a gingerbread man out, offering it to Chikage once more.

The spectacled man frowned at it before relenting and grabbed it with a sigh, taking the head off with a bite.

“Good?” August smiled widely at him, patiently waiting for an answer. Hisoka waited as well, a cookie happily wedged into his mouth.

He could feel a warm blush slowly flush across his face, despite keeping by his frown. “... It’s fine...,” he mumbled at the two.

“Haha, I’m glad, April!” August burst out laughing at the unusual shy response while Hisoka smirked with a snicker.

The light pink on the spectacled man’s face faded into a deep red now as he huffed in embarrassment and turned his head away. “Hah, I can’t stand you two...”


	4. The Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※written before Act 5 release
> 
> ✿machi

He stared at the two, lazily slouched over with his head in his hand and a look of muted fascination on his face.

They seemed to be avoiding each other again, refusing to face one another as much as possible as they continued to finish up on the assignment.

“Guys... this can’t go on forever...,” he spoke up in the silence, backing down when the two men whipped their heads in his direction simultaneously to send death glares at him. “Uugh...”

He hopped up off the couch and clapped his hands together. “Alright, alright! Let’s get along, you two!” He ran over, grabbing both man’s arms and pulling them close together.

“Now shake hands!” He commanded sternly, looking at them both determinedly.

“...”

“...”

They stood still, unmoving with nothing but grimaces before both huffing out loudly and doing as told, roughly shaking hands.

“There, now you’ve made up with each other! No more fighting, alright?” The man grinned widely at them, oblivious to the obvious heavy tension and fiery air between his two partners.

“I think I’m beginning to hate you more than him.” The spectacled man mumbled out, frowning.

“Same.” The grey-haired man agreed, lone eye looking off to the distance.

“Huuh?!”


	5. To the Moonlit World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  ✿machi

“Come on!” He grabbed Hisoka’s hand, hoisting him up the rooftop. Following him was another hand that he took as well, lifting Chikage up.

“Haa... parkouring all over the place when we don’t have to is so tiring...,” the spectacled man stretched his arms over his head. “Too bad I have to be teamed up with two idiots who love it so much...” He sent a glare at his team members, who were busily setting out the blanket and snacks.

“This is why April doesn’t get sent out on the field, so unathletic,” August cheekily whispered to Hisoka, who agreed with a nod.

“I can hear you!”

“Heh, alright, alright, let’s just sit and watch already,” August stuck his tongue out as if he was caught eating cookies before dinner. He slid his shoes off, sitting down on the blanket in front of him and inviting Hisoka and Chikage to do the same with a simple pat next to him.

As the two settled around him, he opened the bag of food and drinks they had brought along. “Ah! They all got shuffled around!” He glanced in, shocked at the mess of colors in the bag he held.

The two on the side of him peeked in, seeing the mix of red and white.

“My marshmallows...”

“And my chips...”

Hisoka reached in, picking up a reddened puff wth powder falling off it as he moved it around. Chikage did the same with a broken piece of a chip, marshmallow residue stuck to it.

“August...”

“It’s not my fault! The packages must have ripped open while we were making our way up here!” August held his hands up, shivering at the cold tension building around him.

“Well, the real person in trouble here is August. I can stand sweets if it’s just this much and December won’t mind spicy as long as it’s marshmallows, but August, you have a tongue as sensitive as a cat’s...,” Chikage chuckled softly in the despaired air. “You can’t have either.” He dropped the chip piece back in the bag.

“Wha...! My tongue isn’t that...”

“Remember when you bawled your eyes out when you accidentally got a pepper flake in your mouth?” Chikage leaned closer to the man, a wide smirk on his face.

“Or when he went to bed hungry because February made Indian curry for dinner?” Hisoka leaned in from the other side, feeling sleepy from doing so.

“... Uggh..., you guys are the worst...,” August groaned in embarrassment, ducking his head down into his chest.

“It’s fine, we have alcohol after all,” Chikage smiled, taking the other bag out from behind the man. The bottles inside clinked together as if signaling happiness.

August frowned before whisking a beer out, popping the top off, and chugging more than half of it away. “Paah! We’re getting drunk and watching the moon tonight!” A pink hue already colored his pale cheeks.

“Here it comes, drunk August...,” Hisoka stated quietly as he grabbed a bottle for himself with Chikage doing the same after.

“Cheers to the full moon!” The already intoxicated middle man held his glass up high in a toast.

The two besides him smiled in silent laughter, following his prompt and clinking their three glasses together.

“Cheers...” “Cheers.”


	6. Poison Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※dialogue only
> 
> ✿machi

“Who was it this time?”

“I didn’t do anything wrong! It was this narcolept that got us into trouble!”

“Because doing assignments with April is boring...”

“Haah?!”

“Calm down, the both of you! What’s done is done, at least the mission’s complete. Though January’s not going to be happy with all the cleanup that has to be done...”

“Blame December for that...”

“... Zzz...”

“Don’t fall asleep now!”

“Enough! Make up and work together, or you’re both testing my new concoction next time. No sweet, no spice, just bitter.”

“...”

“...”

“Good! We’re all happy!”

“”(August’s the most dangerous one here of all...)””


	7. Teach Me Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  ✿machi

It was Japan this time around. As per August’s strict instructions, they were spending whatever free time they had learning the language, even though the assignment for only for a few months, and it included writing, reading, and speaking.

Luckily, their past assignments in China made the writing easier for them, but still, the reading and speaking was completely different, making them slow progression as the weeks of intensive training went on.

“What is this character?” Chikage pointed at the page and pushed his glasses up, the tinted lenses hiding his true eye colors.

“... Mist...” Hisoka yawned at him, feeling sleepier as he flipped through the books August had given them.

“That many lines to just write mist...?” The spectacled man sighed, carefully scratching out each stroke of the single character with his dying pen into his notebook. “Why do I have to infiltrate the company?” He clicked his tongue in annoyance, immediately taking it back.

“Haah, I know why: because you’d get fired in an instant for sleeping on the job, and August would die from overwork because he can’t say no to people.” He grimaced at the knowledge of being the only competent one in their group, then gave a swift kick at Hisoka’s chair leg, almost knocking the man over.

“Don’t sleep when people are talking, narcolept!”

Hisoka, unfazed, grabbed the edge of the table, preventing him from going over. He lifted his head from the table, his one showing eye glazed over from tiredness. “... Don’t interrupt a person’s nap...”

“Shut it.” Chikage sighed again, too exhausted to fight. Leaning his head in his hand, he spun his dead pen around his thumb, too lazy to find a replacement. He apathetically watched the man in front of him continue scribbling down random characters, the constant sleeper’s pace steadily slowing down until it finally stopped completely.

“I told you not to sleep,” he mumbled out in annoyance, now observing a sleeping Hisoka. Regardless, he sat still in the silence, listening to the man’s quiet snores without another word. Then he reached for the free pen on the table, grabbing Hisoka’s hand as well and pulling it towards him. With the pen, he traced random characters onto the palm.

“... Season.”

He traced another.

“... Desire.”

And another.

“... Shine.”

And one more.

“... ...” Hisoka looked up, his lone eye barely visible.

“...Well...?” Chikage’s voice was low and reserved, his gaze still focused on what he had written.

He looked at his hand, the pen uncapped and black marks streaking his palm. He ducked his head down into his arm once more, a soft but audible mumble coming out of self-made fortress.

“... Love...”


	8. Never Let Me Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by some super ultra small minor detail from Act 8. No spoilers.  
> ※slight angst
> 
> ✿machi

“Apr... Chikage, Sakuya’s calling for you...”

“Hey, April... Chikage, you dropped something...”

“Apri–“

A sudden hand slapped over his mouth stopped any more from coming out.

“Hisoka, may I have a word with you?” With the man’s back turned to the rest of the winter troupe who was staring in confusion, only Hisoka could see the vein popping out on the spectacled man’s forehead, along with his downcast eyes and forced smile.

Dragging the sleepyhead to the empty practice room, Chikage shoved him in and slammed the door shut, immediately starting his rant.

“What the hell’s wrong with you? Stop calling me April around other people!” He was furious, baring his teeth as he spoke.

“... I can’t help it... It’s your name...” Hisoka, having fell to the floor in the shove, sat up and rubbed his bruised shoulder.

“Haah,” Chikage sighed heavily, fingers rubbing his temple as he shook his head. “No, it’s not. Not anymore,” his voice came out soft.

“December, April, August; that’s not who we are anymore,” he continued after a few minutes of silence. He took a seat directly across from Hisoka, leaning his back against the door to prevent anyone from coming in and interrupting them.

“Those names died when August did.” He fiddled with his ring, twisting it around his finger. “Utsuki Chikage, Mikage Hisoka... Haha, remember how long it took August to come up with these names?” He chuckled at the thought, reminiscing the hours every day August would study up on kanji to try to pick out the perfect ones for their names.

“He almost forgot to turn in some paperwork to November at one point...,” Hisoka remembered fondly, smiling at how angry November had been at the messily scribbled report.

“And he was so mad at us when we barely reacted to them, haha!” 

“And he locked himself inside his room and wouldn’t come out...! Haha!”

They both burst out laughing as they both remembered how red the man’s face had been, a sign not of anger but of when he was about to cry in frustration.

As they finally settled down from the fun, Chikage spoke up again, voice quiet, “Until we came up with a name for him...”

Hisoka looked up from wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes, then smiled. “Yeah...”

“I think he almost cried; no, he started bawling,” the spectacled man chuckled, looking up from his hands at Hisoka. “It would have been nice... to be together as a family here.”

“...” Hisoka stayed silent as he stared back, letting the man go on.

“I’ll avenge him... and you. So you’ll never call me April ever again...” Chikage clenched his hand into a fist, grimacing as he thought of the Organization and the person who had betrayed them.

“... ... Chikage...”

He relaxed from his growing anger at the gentle call of his name, the name given to him by his true family, a name made just for him.

“... Hisoka...,” he called back with a smile. “And...”

Hisoka smiled back. “... And...”

““——.“”


	9. When There Was Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Act 5, Chapter 23.  
> ※ChikaAug, AprAug  
> ※angst
> 
> ✿machi

“I’ll go talk to him. You stay here.” He sighed as he watched Hisoka turn his head away, the man unable to make eye contact. 

He followed the path August took outside, spotting the man sat on the lip of the wooden flower planter just in front of the building. He was staring up at the moon as he always enjoyed doing, especially with the other two.

“The moon’s almost full,” August spoke up, knowing Chikage was behind him even without the man making a sound. He turned to face him, then patted the space next to him with a smile.

The spectacled man sighed, taking the spot without a word.

The two sat in silence, enjoying the chill breeze of the winter night and the pale, flickering light from the street lamp. Occasionally, a dog would bark faintly in the background, and a cat would yawn a meow. The square lights in the other buildings would blink out, indicting the inhabitants were going to bed. 

But for these two, sleep was rare, and they would rather spend nights up researching or writing reports instead; after all, it was ingrained in their minds to keep moving and not lose time. When Hisoka had joined them, August would constantly joke that the man was sleeping their half for them.

“You know...,” August began after a long while, looking down at his hands, “meeting you was one of the best day of my life...”

Chikage stayed quiet, staring at the ants running along the sidewalk, but he was completely focused on August’s words.

“We, who had no one to call family, could finally experience it for the first time.” He smiled to himself, looking over to Chikage for the first time since they had been outside.

“You were so cute when you were clueless, heh,” August giggled, remembering the struggles the boy went through to adjust to his new life.

Chikage, on the other hand, frowned, failing to hide the red blush creeping onto his cheeks. “Don’t call your elders cute...," he could only mumble in response.

The man only laughed again, falling silent once more as the memories flooded his mind; the days of loneliness turning into ones of enjoyment was something he treasured more than anything. But a feeling of fear overcame him in a second as he knew those days wouldn’t last forever, not with how dangerous their line of work was.

He bit his bottom lip, swallowing the lump building in his throat.

“I was... so happy when December joined... because I got to call another person ‘family.’ But...,” his voice faded, as if he was trying to hold in tears. He dug his nails into his palms but stopped when Chikage pried the man’s hand open, interlacing their fingers together.

“Don’t,” was the only thing he said as he squeezed tightly.

August squeezed back, ducking his head down into his chest. “I’m so scared...” His voice was shaking.

“I know.”

“I don’t want to lose you two...”

“... I know...” He was finding it harder to answer in the affirmative, gritting his teeth as he felt something warm dripping onto his hand.

“... April...”

He could say nothing else as he listened to August’s faint sobs in the cold night, watching the smoky condensation of their breaths fade to nothing.


End file.
